the war of anime
by Xemin
Summary: This is about a time where the worlds of anime and our world collide. Though, it doesn't go as smoothly as we thought with the people we once connected to. No, we knew way too much for them and they didn't like it.. They are way more powerful than we could ever imagine, we are weak and defenseless against and they're out to eliminate us all. This is the story of a few survivors and


Okay I am here to tell a story, something that changed our world completely but at the same time, somewhat for the better. One day, no one knows how, people from what we call 'anime' and 'mangas' started to appear slowly in our world. They started to fight us, at first it was a simple disturbance. But the more that came, the worse it got. You see, they didn't like us, not at all. After a little while, it formed into a full out war among us. Families were seperated from each other, children forced to fight just to survive. We all knew too much, just a little, we were in their way.

I though, was a part of a group called the anvolonaes. It was name after the leader ( had a pretty weird last name) that ruled over our group.

I was sitting within the main base of the Avols. polishing a gun within my hands and looking out one of the large windows, it always had a nice veiw of nature. I sigh softly and shut my eyes. I would be dispatched soon... I just turned sixteen in december, 2013. I stand, slipping on my long black cloak and picking up my gun. I look over to Lexi, one of my only friends I had managed to find. I smile a bit before frowning, who knew how long I had the luxery of having a friend... I bound over to her.

" Hey there Lexi!" I smile and wave before stopping in front of her.

She looks up at me with big eyes before smiling a little.

" O-Oh hey.." she murmured, stuttering a bit.

She had been pretty badly affected by the war, not as much as me, but you know, I wasn't like affected by it or anything too badly. That happens when you fight in the war and your family is slaughtered to death and you're spared just to spite you, but that's alright. I know exactly who killed my family.. But that doesn't matter right now, for now..

" How ya feeling?" I ask, plopping down beside her with a grin.

She sighed a bit." B..Better..." She admitted." Do.. Do I really have to kill..?"

Now it was my turn to sigh." No.. But we won't be killing anyway, we never do... We always lose..." I murmur, running a hand through my hair." We.. Are the ones who lose and die."

She teared up a little.

" I.. I don't want to die..." She whispered.

I frown a little before hugging her gently and shutting my eyes.

" No one does.."

I break away and jump to my feet as a large explosion is heard nearby, within the building." God, come on Lexi! Stay with me and don't leave my sight or my side!"

I start to run past the rows of tables and seats within the room, the sun starting to set outside. I stand in the doorway to see a large hole within the building, smoke and dust still whirling around before it slowly faded and there stood two figures... Deidara and Sasori.. I clench my teeth.

" No.. "

I grab Lexi's wrist and start flying down the stairs to get out of here. I hear Deidara laugh a little before making a bird out of his clay, people shooting at them now, Sasori was wearing his puppet suit, unaffected as Deidara hops onto his clay bird and flies upward within the building. I get down the stairs with Lexi and look around, eyes flickering as I see a broken window. I make my way to it, thankfully unnoticed by the two for the time begin and get Lexi to hop through it, soon I follow quickly. I look back at the place before grabbing her wrist again, holding my gun in my other hand. And I start to run without hesitation.

" Keep up with me Lexi okay!?" I gasp out, looking around before turning a corner in the city we were in.

I continue to run down the street before skidding to a stop, eyes widening as I saw someone blocking this exit, Hidan. I swallow a little and back away, they had this whole layout planned... He grins as he sees us and laughs.

" Managed to get away from those two already? That's so fucking impressive!" I clench my teeth.

" We.. We don't want any trouble, just let us through." I murmur to the devilish man. " You denied to sacrafice me to Jashin once, and her as well. What would make us good enough now?"

He seemed a bit taken back.

" Huh? I don't remember either of you."

I smirk a bit." That's because you wouldn't care anyway." I pull up my gun quickly and shoot off a couple of bullets as I start to run past him, he used his scythe to block the bullets, keeping him from attacking us. After we pass him, we were free to run like hell. We put out legs into overdrive and sped out of that place faster than that bird that gets hunted down by the coyote in a loony toons cartoon. We didn't stop till it was nightfall and had to set up camp. Thankfully Lexi had her bag, along with mine, sneaky sneaky girl she was. We sent up two sleeping bags and used our bags as pillows. We didn't even dare start a fire, who knows what trouble that could give us..

" Hey Lexi?"

" Y..Yeah?"

" Tomorrow, I'm going to get us a new home, alright? And we can just hide and look for food at night.."

" Th.. that sounds good..."

" Yea.. I.. I'm really sorry.. "

" Don't be, this is happening to you too.."

And she was right, I could feel the tears starting to form a little in my eyes and I sigh, shutting them and holding the tears back.

" Emily?"

" Yea..?"

" Is it okay to cry now...?"

" .. Yes... Yes it is Lexi..."

After a little I can hear her small and pathetic sobs before they quiet after a while, signaling that she was asleep. I look up at the sky, sighing softly before standing, I had to get this uneasiness out of my system. I put a small glow stick on my sleeping bag, just in case I can't find my way back. I glance at Lexi before I start to walk a bit, hands in pockets and gaze towards the ground.. I sigh softly and weave around some bushes and duck down to avoid branches. I looked over, seeing a cat climb up a tree and meow at me. I smile slightly.

" Silly cat." I murmur.

I heard a twig snap and my head snaps over immediately but I couldn't see anything..

" huh..."

I swallow a bit and slowly start my way back but was suddenly jumped on and tackled down, and in moments of time, I was pinned. I gasp and struggle, panicking. Lexi needs me! Lexi couldn't wake up and find me dead!

" Calm down, I won't kill you yeah."

I swallow once more and glance up at the one who had me pinned.

no.

it was fucking

Deidara.

I clench my teeth and struggle once more.

" Calm down." He hissed sharply.

I wince and freeze up, glaring at him a little before hearing footsteps and talking. My breath quickened a bit and my hands went into fists. No.. Don't find Lexi too.. Don't find her... Oh god what if they see the glow stick?! I tremble slightly as the thought occurs to me, she didn't have a chance...

" Deidara! Did you find them in your division?"

" No hmm!"

" Ugh, great, more searching."

I blink, wait what? No? But.. He.. He had... I gave him a questioning glance.

" You should head back, yeah. I'll take care of the rest."

" Hmpf, alright, if you want."

I hear footsteps, but then they fade into the distance. Finally he got off of me and stood, brushing himself off. I quickly scramble to my feet and stare at him, not sure what to think. He looks at me and frowns a little.

" What is that look for, hmm?" He asks.

I shake my head a bit.

" You... You helped me..." I murmur quietly, taking a small step back." But you.. you..."

" I only saved you because you got around from that idiot hidan, hmm." He stated, clicking his tongue slightly." Nothing special. Where is your friend?"

I swallow a bit." .. Somewhere in this part of the forest.." I murmur." Asleep.."

He nodded a bit." Hmpf, of course she is asleep or she would be with you, am i right, hmm?"

I shrug a little bit." .. Is there something you want... No one just helps someone else for a reason like that.. It's not how people work.."

" Would you just accept the fact that I helped you, hmm?!" He seemed unplease.

I nod slightly, just slightly because I didn't really believe him before I start to walk back to my camp. After a little I notice he is following me..

" Are you following me?"

" Yes, is there a problem, yeah?" He asks, a bit distracted from his tone.

" ... I don't know.." I state before reaching out little area and picking up the glowstick, ,quickly hiding it.

He tilts his head a little and examines our small area.

" Huh.. I thought this would be more impressive than this."

" We don't have much, we lost it all."

Strangely, he went silent, as though that came out as a shock to him.

" From... us I assume, yeah."

" Yea, from you guys.." I sit on my sleeping bag and look down." Even our loved ones. We only have each other."

He was silent once more, surely he would have known they've done these things.

" I guess we are the bad guys again, hmm." He comments.

He walks over to me and pats my head a bit.

" Well, goodbye yeah."

I blink, confused and flustered that he would even touch me. I then watch as he just... walks off, without a care.. I continue to watch him before curling up within my sleeping bag, we would leave early in the morning... I reach into my bag a bit before pulling out my phone that I had thankfully kept throughout the war just in case. I didn't exactly want to lose it.. It was halfway charged, just enough for the night... We would have to find somewhere else to live once we set off once more so we would have electricity again. I sigh softly and set the alarm for five A.M. in the morning and slip it under my arms, resting my head on them before shutting my eyes softly. We would have to hurry, just in case... I soon felt myself slip into my dreams...

My dream.. I.. I was in a land, no, I was at the park, the park across from my old home. Swinford... There were little kids playing around, having fun at the moment.. I smile a little as i watch them before i look over and see that deidara guy.. I frown as I see another one of them, Hidan.. Hidan... He... I see my family and frown, starting to run over and yelling out to them. I let out a gasp as I trip over a stick on the ground and fall right down, wincing a little and looking up to see Hidan murder my family... Murder them once more.. My eyes widen and I scream, pushing up myself and running at him before i'm grabbed and I look at who is doing it... Some blonde kid.. No... Masaomi, he was from Durarara.. What.. What are these people doing here... He is.. He is saying something... I can't hear him over the now screaming people running past us. I stare at him, tears starting to fall down my face and he frowns, suddenly everything went black.

I open my eyes, panting a little and sweat on the back of my neck, my hair a bit wet from it and I push myself up, hearing my quiet alarm go off and soon shutting it down. I swallow a little and run a hand through my messy hair before packing up my things and nudging Lexi slightly.

" Get up Lexi.. We have to go.." I murmur to her, looking at her a bit before she stirs and yawns.

I help her up a little and get all her things packed before handing her bag to her.

" We couldn't sleep a little longer? The sun isn't even up..." She slurrs, sighing and yawning a little once more.

" No, we can't. The enemy is nearby and I don't feel like dying yet." I state, starting off as I sling my bag over my shoulder and look ahead. I soon hear her stumbling after me, obviously having less experience in the woods than I. My gaze travels around the trees and all kinds of different plants before a very familiar sound comes up.

Lexi's stomach growled.

I glance at her and she blushes a little.

" U-Uh sorry Emily..." She said, looking down a little after saying it.

I shake my head a little and slip off my bag, looking through it a bit before getting a nutri grain bar and pulling out my bow and arrow. I hand the bar to her and she hesitantly takes it.

" That's all we have for now, it should settle your stomach at the moment. So I'll hunt when we get a little deeper into this forest." I say to her before starting off once more, slipping my bag right back onto my shoulder to secure it.

I set off towards where a hill is, usually some rabbits around that area around this time since they think it's a bit safer, with the sun starting to come up and all that jaz. I bend down as we get closer, careful to avoid any twigs or leaves so I don't alert any of them. I narrow my eyes as i spot one, nibbling on some grass with it's back turned to me. I slowly and carefully pull out my bow and aim it towards the small brown creature and pull the arrow back in the bow, steadying it a little before letting it go and catching the rabbit right in the neck. I grin and stand, walking over and roughly pulling out the arrow, holding the rabbit up by the ears.

" Here we go, some nice lunch for later." I say, looking at Lexi and smiling who just kind of stares at me like i'm crazy.

I sigh and shrug, tieing the rabbit to my bag and starting up the hill.

" Y.. You just killed that rabbit..."

" Well, yeah, of course I did Lexi."

" Why?!"

" Because that's how life works, you kill to survive and live. We need this rabbit for food unless you would like to starve to death out here."

" ... Alright..."

I sighed once again, knowing she wasn't very happy about what I did, but it /is/ life and that's how it has to work from now on. it's either kill or be killed out here. I glance towards her to check on her, she was keeping up just fine. I nod and soon reach the top of the hill, looking down and able to see the small town a little aways. They could try to stay there for now until they could find a better and much safer home than what they had... Or what they've got. It was a good thing she still had some money, and money from fighting in the war with others... That were all dead now.. I soon look at Lexi.

" Are you able to run that far Lexi? I want to get away from here a little before we're discovered." I said, stretching my legs and arms out a little bit.

Lexi nods slightly." A.. Alright I guess i could do that.." She murmurs, soon finishing the bar I gave her and waiting for me to start running.

I smile a little before sprinting off, laughing a little and her soon following behind me. It was fun when no one is chasing you...


End file.
